Lasers have become more widely used in most technical areas of research in commercial products. The recent introduction of solid-state laser modules that are much smaller and longer lasting than gas lasers has expanded the number and scope of laser applications. For example, in the biomedical field, lasers are being increasingly used for imaging and diagnostics. A confocal microscope, for example, is usually used with a laser for imaging.